First Sight
by makeshift-rolley
Summary: When the Scott family maid doesn't return from her errands, Caroline goes out and looks for her. She didn't expect to find a man to help her though. One-shot, Edward/Caroline.


**Title: **First Sight  
**Word Count: **1,137  
**Pairing: **Edward Kenway/Caroline Scott  
**Rating: **T

**AN:** After reading how Edward and Caroline met in AC Initiates, I just had to write this. It's their first meeting, from the perspective of Caroline.

The Scott family was in commotion when one of their family maids didn't return from an errand. This morning, the head of the family sent her to the markets. By late afternoon, the maid showed no signs of returning. Caroline was taking her horse for a stroll when a servant came to her fervently calling her name. After calming the servant, she listened to the current situation. Her father was sending a search party and wanted her to join.

Odd, her father never let his youngest daughter go on possibly dangerous tasks where she could possibly get hurt or worse. Losing Rose must be terrible thing for her father to send his youngest daughter out. Not that Caroline mind, she was good at riding horses. She was going for a short stroll around the city.

"Father, I'll be alright," she assured him, her words did not elevate the concern in her father's eyes.

He held her arm tightly and said, "Just come home safe, alright?"

Caroline nodded and head off to begin her search for Rose.

* * *

Caroline found Rose in a tavern. How she ended up from the markets to a tavern, she rather not know. From what she could see, Rose was guffawing in a way a young maiden shouldn't when they had a sense of mind. There were three men beside her, one was offering a drink while another wrapped his arm on her side. Rose leaned closer to the man and he whispered something to her. Her face turned red. She took another gulp from her drink.

A few moments later, she saw the three men pull Rose out to the street. Caroline moved her horse closer, she was not going those men take advantage of her maid. Suddenly, another man walked out of the pub, yelling curses and threatening them. He noticed her, approaching the commotion from the distance. He nodded at her, hoping she would come to his aid if the situation became weary. He continued to yell taunts and threats at the other men.

The other three appear to not listen to his words. They continue to take advantage of the lady, pulling her to an alleyway. When Rose refused to cooperate with the three men, they struck her. The other man landed a blow on the largest of the three, making him stumble back. The man looked quite smug at his effort. However, another man pushed him to the ground and they began to beat him. Caroline saw one of them pull a knife. That was her call to intervene. She reined her horse and galloped onto the fight. The three men shrieked, their faces pale as if they saw Death. They scrambled away, screaming into the night.

Caroline got off her horse and found Rose struggling to get up. The young maid swung back and forth and stumbled as she walked to her horse. She was pushing her all her weight on Caroline who found it uncomfortable to support her at this state. Finally, she decided to carry her maid instead.

"It's alright Rose, you're safe now," she said.

"Ohh...Miss Carr-oo-liine...those men...they...they...whyy...are...ya...spinnin...Mi ss Carr-oo-liine," Rose drawled, then she fell into a deep slumber. Caroline should tell her father to give Rose a day off. She needed a good day's rest after tonight's events.

After making sure her maid was safe on her horse, Caroline went to check on the man who helped her. From the dark, she wasn't able to make out his figure. The man was properly built, not too muscular, not too lean. He had blond hair which was tied back and hard facial features. She offered a hand to pull him up. She could see he was a head taller than her and had the clearest blue eyes, she had ever seen.

She broke the silence first, "Thank you for looking out for her."

"I always watch out for young maidens who might need rescuing." he said, Caroline noticed the different accent.

"You're not from here, are you?"

"Aye, grew up in Swansea, in Wales," he said, "moved to a farm just outside of Bristol a few years back. How about ya? Rich folk like yourself don't come to this particular part of town."

He was right. Had this be an entirely different situation, her father would have turned red as soon as she got home. "I live in the city, Hawking Lane. I was just here to find my maid, Rose."

"What's your name?" he asked, all of a sudden.

Caroline blinked, "Odd question from a stranger. I saved your life and now you want to know my name."

He chuckled, his laugh was very mellow, "Says the one who gave the location of her home."

"I suppose you earned the right to know. You did look out for Rose, after all. My name is Caroline. Caroline Scott."

"Nice, to meet you Caroline. I'm Edward," he extended a hand, "Edward Kenway."

Reluctantly, she shook his hand. He smiled at her, warmly. Warily, she returned an equal smile.

"Well, I best be off then," Caroline got on her horse, "have to get her home, she deserves a good night's rest." She turned her head towards Rose who was sleeping like a babe, her head leaning on Caroline's shoulder. She turned her horse and trotted away from the tavern.

"Wait!" Edward called, "Caroline, will I see you again?"

She stopped.

"I don't know, Edward. My father would not approve such relationships with..." she paused, looking for the proper term, "a _peasant_."

"Oh," he looked down, disappointed.

"Well, what about a _fine_ peasant?"

She giggled, shaking her head, "Fine or not, you're still a peasant and Father would not approve of his youngest daughter associating with people of your stature. It was, however, nice meeting you, Edward. If we ever meet again, I hope wouldn't have to rescue you twice."

As she rode back to Hawking Lane, Caroline couldn't help but think about the man she met tonight. He was a charmer, made her smile a few times and was kinda enough to try and prevent her maid from getting into trouble. Her heart raced at the thought of meeting Edward again.

_Caroline, you know Father won't allow it!_

She sighed, Father's opinions be damned. She has taken quite a liking to Edward. Maybe if Edward was able to prove himself to her father, he would allow their relationship. She could try talking to her father, Edward already proved himself by looking out for their dear maid.

She sighed again. Caroline didn't even know if she'll ever see him.

But she wondered.


End file.
